A Chance Meeting
by SpectrefoxXIII
Summary: It's post-myoujou academy, and the assassins have gone their separate ways. Hanabusa Sumireko, despite her wide array of resources, has to acquire the help of one her former classmates to track down the girl she had been infatuated with: Banba Mahiru. (AU, Happy Birthday Cronata!)


**The first non-RWBY fic to appear on my account is dedicated to cronata, amazing artist and my partner in the After the Riddle AU. Happy birthday my friend**

**Notes:1 Sumireko is bitter at Tokaku and Haru, thus the lack of honorifics.**

**2 Mahiru is trying to recover without Shinya, but Shinya is still there, just comes out as needed.**

**3 In the AU, we've bumped up the ages of the younger assassins. Not only did it feel odd and out of place, but it was easier to write**

**This piece takes place before that AU, so we still have time to flesh out the details. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There it was. The graduation notice sitting in her lap. Not only a constant reminder of her failure to kill Azuma and Ichinose, but of Sumireko's roommate, Mahiru.

Sumireko had held tea parties every so often in her room, or later during the day in the school caf. Mahiru had always refused, sometimes rudely, but Sumireko had always requested the girl's presence. She was shy, the opposite of Shinya, who could not hold a teacup to save her hide. Many nights Sumireko would put up with Shinya's antics, if only to appease Mahiru.

Even now she wondered if Mahiru had received her graduation notice from Ichinose as well.

_Otoya-san got off to killing her partners. I'd much rather dine with mine._

It wasn't a lie to say Sumireko was interested in Mahiru. She would've openly admitted it if asked.

"Anything Tohya?"

"No one has spotted her still, my apologies mistress. But you only sent them out a few hours ago."

Apologies were not results. But Sumireko was calm, and would direct her anger elsewhere. Tohya had been her caretaker. Needless violence would do nothing, especially towards him.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to use our own systems?" He asked.

Sumireko smiled. "Kenmochi is one of the most brilliant hacking minds I have met. She's the one we need."

The phone sitting on her table began to rang. "And it seems that a few hours is all they need. Could you ready the car?" She picked up her phone. "Make sure you don't scare her alright? This is a friendly visit. Keyword: **friendly**."

* * *

"Eh, what's the big idea, creep? This is a public space, I can leave freely."

"Sorry kiddo, but I can't let you."

"Then I could always hurt you." Shiena's hand went to her laptop bag, which contained several items she could use to wound, even kill if necessary.

The brute in front of her held his hands up delicately. "I'm just trying to follow orders."

"And _I'm _just trying to leave!"

"Shiena, I'd appreciate if you didn't leave."

Shiena poked her head out the cafe's door. "Hanabusa-sama?"

_Shit. I thought I wasn't caught._

"Sumireko works just fine."

Sumireko entered the café and took a seat at the table Shiena had left moments earlier. "Please, sit. I'd like to do this peacefully. As former classmates, I hope that'll be easy."

Shiena stood her ground, arms crossed. She waited smugly until a soft bump was felt between her shoulder blades.

Reluctantly she took a seat opposite Sumireko. Her hands never left the case's pockets. "If this is about last month's breach, I had nothing to do with it."

"You can quit lying Shiena." Sumireko turned to her butler, and requested tea. "I'm willing to offer you amnesty from your crime for a favor. And of course a promise that you never leak the data you so innocently 'acquired'."

"Fine. What's this favor?"

Sumireko tapped the table several times, each with a dull sound that was not human. "I'd like you to locate Mahiru and tell me where she is."

_Mahiru? What did that poor girl do to Sumireko? _"I'm already not liking this. That girl gets traumatized enough, with Inukai kicking her face in. If you plan on hurting this girl-"

"You misunderstand. I only ask that find her so I may speak with her. Mahiru is of interest to me."

Shiena adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes. "Interest?"

"Something you don't need to know."

Sumireko had her own ways of finding Mahiru, surely, Shiena wouldn't have been needed. That just means, "You've already tried contacting her haven't you?"

A groan was her only reply. "Yes, and the girl evades me as soon as I approach. I will not risk meeting Shinya either… I'm far too happy with my body not being smashed in by a hammer."

"That you're this persistent… you like this girl, eh?" Shiena smirked. The ball was now in her territory.

Sumireko visibly grew tense.

_She knows I can leak information. Hell, I got into the database of the richest school in Japan, there's nothing stopping me._

"All right Sumireko. I agree. But one more condition."

"Name it." At this point she was irritated.

"Simply allow me to use your resources to monitor my friends and help expose Myoujou Academy."

"Myoujou is a supporter of the Hanabusa Conglom-"

"Or you can resort to your resources. Take your pick."

* * *

"And you're sure she's in there?" Sumireko fidgeted in her seat, eyeing the hotel doors. Amnesty for Shiena was already teetering on angering her father, but allowing access to the systems? She'd have to convince him to do a lot. But a promise was a promise.

"You asked me for my help, that's where I say she is. So yes, I am very sure. Do I really have to sit in this car with _them_?" Shiena gestured outwards.

Sumireko ignored the plea and stepped outside the car, walking to the hotel. Her shoulders grew wet as rain spat from the sky. As her foot hit the carpeted floor, she reviewed the scribbled paper from Shiena.

_Room 39B, First floor._

She passed on some money to the front desk while her bodyguard explained to the receptionist. Sumireko eyed each door number. A pungent smell filled her senses, causing her finger to block her nose. Sumireko came upon the door she was looking for. The Hotel, if it could be called one, wasn't exactly the classiest of establishments, but still looked as if it held some pride.

She rapped her knuckles on the door several times. Thankfully Sumireko wasn't going to deal with Shinya, it was still early enough.

The door to Mahiru's room opened slightly; Sumireko was able to spot one amethyst eye poking through the space.

"Mahiru? It's me, Sumireko."

Mahiru went to shut the door. "Please wait! I know you never accepted these invites before, but it would mean quite a lot if you attended this one. Just the two of us, like Shinya and I back at the school. Ask her if you think its okay." Sumireko slipped the envelope through the door, waiting for Mahiru to take it.

"Why?" Mahiru quietly asked.

"Because I'd just like to talk to you."

On the other side of the door, Mahiru was shielding her body against the door. She had been expecting Sumireko to attack. Gently she retrieved the envelope from her. "Maybe."

"That's all I ask. Goodbye, Mahiru."

Mahiru shut the door, and Sumireko backed up.

_Okay, step 1 is done._

Sumireko slipped into the car, ordering the driver to take her back to her home.

"Wait wait wait… I thought you were trying to get Mahiru to come back with us?"

"I invited her politely to have some tea with me tomorrow. The forecast shows clear skies right?"

Shiena looked at her phone, and nodded.

"Good. For tonight, you may stay at the mansion. Tomorrow morning you will receive your assets. Should any problems arise, you may contact me immediately."

Shiena scratched her head. "Well, thanks."

"A promise is a promise, Shiena."

The rest of the evening was quiet for Sumireko, while Mahiru's was less than that as she debated what to do.

"_You have no reason to fear her, Sumi is a pretty good gal, ya know?"_

Mahiru stared at the beautifully designed card, the calligraphy of Sumireko and her message. "I know Shinya. But you were the only one who really interacted with her."

"_I'll still be here for ya. Relax. 'Sides, worse comes to worse we just look for a hammer eh?"_

"You're horrible Shinya."

Shiena had left the mansion earlier in the morning, to Sumireko's relief. She had risked a lot by letting it slip to Shiena that she was interested in Mahiru.

_I just hope Shinya doesn't come out in some way. This was a long chase._

* * *

She didn't choose anything grand for the occasion, hopefully keeping Mahiru calm. Sitting by the pool and with no one else in sight, she waited.

_Lunch works for everyone right? Most people are usually free during lunch. _Except Mahiru wasn't most people.

Tohya approached Sumireko. "Mistress? Mahiru-san is outside the mansion. Should I send someone to collect her-"

"Allow me. Thank you Tohya. Please, take the rest of the day for yourself."

Mahiru was waiting by the doors to her home, wearing a dress that was out of place for her. Where she had obtained it was not something Sumireko wanted to ask.

"Mahiru?" Sumireko whispered.

Mahiru lightly jumped, and shut her eyes. "S-sorry. Sumireko. Shinya said I'd look pretty in this."

Sumireko led the girl in, bringing her to the patio. "I think it looks lovely on you. Please sit." She began to pour their tea, stopping just before pouring Mahiru. "Is there a specific flavor you like? I'm going off of what Shinya liked, I'm sorry."

Mahiru stared, slowly answering. "I'll think I'll have the same as Shinya. We mostly have similar tastes, though our food likes are completely opposite."

_I'm surprised I got that much out of her. _"So it is." Sumireko sipped her tea, slow to drink it all. "Mahiru, I wanted to express my feelings towards you. I had been trying while we were at Myoujou but, well I failed at that."

"Truly, when I saw you had faile at your attempt on Haru's life, I was disappointed. You were an interesting roommate, someone I wish I had known more. I took your leave hard."

Mahiru did not seem to show any form of expression, just intense listening.

"If you allow me, I'd like to try and be your partner. Or, girlfriend. Whichever term you wish to use."

"Sumireko, Shinya had told me you asked about me. I know you tried talking to me during our free time, but I'm not good with people. This is the most I've spoken in a long time." Mahiru managed a smile. "But I appreciate the fact that you take interest in me, after I refused your invites so many times."

"I only wish to attempt to make you happy, Mahiru."

Mahiru relied on Shinya for the majority her life. After Myoujou, she thought herself ready to live life by herself. But maybe, instead of relying on Shinya, she could rely on Sumireko to help her through troubled times.

"If you will treat me with this level of kindness… then you may treat me to that dinner. But on other nights, Shinya might-"

Sumireko held her palm up. "It's quite alright Mahiru. How are you feeling, physically? Inukai seemed to have hurt you quite a lot."

"It was mostly traumatizing for Shinya. But I just wish to move on, from that time. Sumireko? Please, don't ever let me kill again."

Sumireko widened her eyes. She knew that her brief time as an assassin was over, but she wasn't sure about Mahiru, or any of the others. Only Haruki had made it clear she never wished to kill anyone.

"I promise that much, Mahiru."


End file.
